


EXO Drabbles

by wonhoful_react



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, EXO - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Love Me Right, Lucky One, M/M, Male/Male, Monster - Freeform, SM Entertainment - Freeform, Smut, otp, ships, sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoful_react/pseuds/wonhoful_react
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EXO drabbles based on shipping/pairings from inside the fandom. (Includes OT12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Mine - Chanyeol/Kyungsoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Kyungsoo hates Park Chanyeol, that's what Kyungsoo reminds himself every day. But when it really boils down to it, does Kyungsoo hate Chanyeol, or the sudden change of feelings inside his heart?

_"I think I'm drowning,_

_Asphyxiated,_

_I want to break the spell you've created,_

_You're something beautiful,_

_A contradiction,_

_I want to play the game I want the friction."_

 

Do Kyungsoo hates Park Chanyeol, and Park Chanyeol hates Do Kyungsoo.

This is a fact widely known across the private school, and neither of them bother to conceal the tension that arises between them. Rumors fly about the two, some true and some not. But Kyungsoo doesn't like to think about these rumors, the less he has to think about Chanyeol the better. Because sometimes, when he thinks too much, he feels his feelings mix and turn into a mass of confusion.

Instead of hating the way Chanyeol is so confident, he finds himself thinking how elegantly and naturally Chanyeol speaks, or instead of hating the way Chanyeol smirks he finds himself thinking that he is kind of hot. These little conflicts scare Kyungsoo, so much so that it only turns him colder towards his rival, which only leads them to numerous incidents where Kyungsoo will end up being sent to the head teacher of the school. Like the time he put Chanyeol in a headlock for insulting his confidence in talking to someone he was interested in, or the time he pushed Chanyeol down the stairs for being too close. (They were at the top of the staircase and Chanyeol was so close Kyungsoo was starting to wonder what it would be like to kiss him - that's when he pushed.)

But for now, he was making his way towards the library for his free period that he spent alone. Usually, he would stick with his two best friends Byun Baekhyun and Kim Minseok, but on this occasion, they both had classes to go to. Kyungsoo ran a hand through his thick black hair, making sure not to knock the earphones that was placed in his ears playing one of his favorite songs _time is running out_ by Muse. The content mood he was in didn't last long. He turned one down of the hallway corners, only to feel a pair of hands on his shoulders, he was then shoved into the wall.

He groaned, his back popping in pain. He looked up, only to see Chanyeol in front of him, looking smug. One earphone was still loose in his ear, the other had dropped. _I' tried to give you up, but I'm addicted Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation You'd never dream of breaking this fixation-'_ Chanyeol tore the other earbud from Kyungsoo's ear and put his lips next to his lobe, close enough they were brushing against the soft skin.

"Boo" He muttered, still smirking as he pulled away to look at Kyungsoo's face.

"W-why are you such a -a... ugh!" Kyungsoo struggled to speak, his cheeks were heating up and his fists were clenched. He tried to push Chanyeol off him, but Chanyeol wasn't going anywhere. He wanted something.

"Cat got your tongue?" Chanyeol teased, he was seriously testing his bounds, he knew Kyungsoo wasn't one to let him off easily if he was pissed off enough.

"Get off me, asshole."

Chanyeol laughed, "You want my asshole."

Kyungsoo was taken back, he clenched his fists tighter, he was sure his knuckles were going white, but he didn't dare tear his gaze from Chanyeol's, he wasn't going to lose this stare off.

"Leave, or I'll-"

"You'll what? hurt me? I don't think so sweetheart." Chanyeol smirked, both hands on the wall next to Kyungsoo's head to prop him up, still towering over the shorter boy.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you're interested in Lee Min-ah." Chanyeol continued to smirk in that annoyingly cocky way, but there seemed to be a slight darkness in his usual bright eyes at the mention of this girl, as if he held some fort of a grudge against her that Kyungsoo didn't care to learn about.

But nonetheless, the accusation was false. Kyungsoo didn't like the girl like that, but it was true that she liked him. Baekhyun had been trying to convince him it would be a good idea to take her out on a date.

"That doesn't concern you." Kyungsoo gave nothing away.

"I know, but I just wanted to claim something of yours before she can." Chanyeol continued to push, like he had his mind set on something.

"What?" Kyungsoo's voice was trembling slightly, noticing how close Chanyeol was. But in an instant the gap was closed, Chanyeol's lips were latched onto Kyungsoo's, moving softly and warm, and Kyungsoo felt his knees turn weak like he was going to collapse like jelly on the floor. He regained himself quickly, squirming and shoving Chanyeol's chest so he backed off.

"Y-you!" He exclaimed, his fingers touching where Chanyeol had kissed. Why did it have to feel so good? His face flushed red, he could feel it, and his heart was racing inside of his chest, like a monster inside a cage, pounding. It had been so warm and his lips had been so gentle and all Kyungsoo could think was that he wanted more. _Don't think..._ He told himself, trying to forget, trying not to cave into humiliation. The kiss seemed to complete something inside him, securing all his thoughts he was trying not to think about. All the denial rushing out of him. He has wanted this for so long he didn't know when he first started wanting it. He got what he wanted. But now he wanted more. Chanyeol watched him, an amused look on his face, it was like he could see all of Kyungsoo's thoughts, like he could pierce straight into his brain and it made Kyungsoo nervous. He glared, even if it was too late to conceal his blush.

“What about me?” Chanyeol asked, still smirking in that hot kind of way.

“You need to take responsibility” Kyungsoo then latched his hands onto Chanyeol’s shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, surprising them both. This time the kiss was more comfortable, both of them were willing. Kyungsoo felt his bottom lip being nibbled and opened his mouth. Their tongues fought, like it was still a battle for dominance even if they were just kissing and not arguing as usual. Kyungsoo then pulled away. They were both breathless. “What responsibility?” Chanyeol finally asked.

“You stole my first kiss, so now I expect you to take me on a date.” Chanyeol smiled. He actually _smiled._ It wasn't his usual cocky smirk, it was sweet and genuine, making Kyungsoo want to blush harder at the thought of Chanyeol wanting this for as long as he had.

“Want me to pick you up tomorrow at 8?”

“Yes. And you better not be late,”


	2. Bubble Tea Cliche - Sehun/Luhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sehun takes a trip to the new Bubble Tea shop and meets a very charming waiter named Luhan.

There wasn’t much that Sehun appreciated more than bubble tea in life.

So when the new bubble tea shop opened around the corner from where he was living, he felt as though the Heavens above had opened up blessed him with pure bliss. 

Needless to say, Sehun got up early that morning, went into the bubble tea shop on the first day it opened, feeling a buzz of pleasure as the tiny bell chimed happily as he stepped inside. The cafe was alluring with the pale blue walls and artistic photos that hung on frames around fairy lights that wrapped delicately on the walls that enclosed the small tables and chairs where a few customers were already enjoying their drinks.

Sehun confidently walked up to the desk, not a single harsh thought in his head.

“Hi, I’d like a chocolate bubble tea please?” He looked at the smiling waiter behind the counter.

Time seemed to stop, and Sehun had to remind himself to breathe. The man, or Luhan according to his name tag, was beautiful. Sehun didn’t caption many things as beautiful, but he decided the man behind the desk was a good picture to pin the word to.

His hair was soft, brown and styled perfectly across his forehead and his eyes were brown and bright, reminding Sehun of the a beautiful autumn day, there he was thinking the word beautiful again. 

“Sure! And would you like anything else with that?” Luhan asks him, the smile still present on his lips.

“No, I’m fine. Thanks.” He responded, but his mind was screaming I wouldn’t mind your number too.

“Okay, take a seat and I’ll bring it over.”

Sehun stepped away from the counter and found himself a small place to sit next to the window where he could watch people busily pass down the street under the golden sun.

He didn’t have to wait long until his drink was prepared, Luhan soon came over with his bright smile and place it down on the table, but Sehun was too busy admiring his features to pay much attention to his drink. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, just give me a shout if you need anything.” Luhan smiled, bowing respectfully before leaving and Sehun watched him walk away, picking up his drink and bringing it to his lips, smiling as the sweet taste of strawberry entered his mouth.

Wait… strawberry?!

Sehun looked down to see a pink liquid inside of the cup, making him frown. I’m sure I ordered a chocolate one. He thought before nodding, Yeah… I definitely ordered a chocolate one. 

He was half wondering if he should just drink what he was given and not kick up a fuss, Luhan had been so nice, and the fact that he was so charming didn’t help. Sehun sat in conflict with himself for a minute or so before deciding he should go back and tell Luhan he had mixed up the order.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Luhan asked him, smiling brightly again as Sehun approached.

“Uh… well you gave me the wrong order, I actually asked for chocolate. I’m sorry to be-”

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Luhan intercepted, “Don’t apologise, it’s my fault. I guess I was getting a bit carried away checking you out that I didn’t actually hear what you asked for.”

Sehun’s eyebrow raised at the comment, though Luhan’s eyes only seemed to twinkle mischievously.

“My break starts in five minutes, why don’t you hold onto that strawberry one while I make you another, then I’ll come over and drink it while I’m on my break. It saves wasting it.”

Sehun found himself accepting more nervously than he would have liked. He was usually a man with confidence, there wasn’t much that could make him feel this speechless and flustered. He went back to his table and waited for a long five minutes until Luhan returned, the twinkle still in eyes and the charming smile still present on his pretty face.

“Here you are.” Luhan slid the drink over as he placed himself in the chair opposite, Sehun smiled before taking a sip. It tasted amazing, but it wasn’t as amazing as the smile that lingered on Luhan’s lips. Even when he was sipping his bubble tea, he still looked perfectly charming.

“So,” Luhan stated as he withdrew his drink from his lips. “What’s your name?”

“Sehun.” He responded, “And you’re Luhan, right?”

“That’s right.” He nodded, smiling.

That’s right, my type. Sehun found himself thinking before taking his turn to speak again, “Nice trick you pulled there with the drinks. Original, I like it.”

Luhan grinned again, “I wondered if you’d see through it. I couldn’t help myself though. You’re the best looking person that’s stepped foot in this shop… And in my life, you’re unquestionably the best looking guy I’ve ever seen.”

Sehun usually wasn’t one for sweet talking, but Luhan’s words were like candy floss and Sehun wanted everything sweet Luhan could offer.

Sehun laughed, hiding his nervousness behind his masked smile.

“If I’ve never looked in a mirror, you’d be the most handsome person I’d ever seen too.”

Luhan laughed, his eyes lit up like fireflies. “Well, your face is like only evidence I have, I’ll give you a full opinion once I’ve seen you as a whole. Those clothes hide you too much. Far too much.”

A blush dusted Sehun’s cheeks, and he shook his head, grinning. “Your flirting is disgraceful.”

“If it’s so disgraceful, why are you still here with me? Besides, that blush on your cheeks says it all.” Luhan extends his arm over the table to touch the place where Sehun’s cheeks had heated, only turning Sehun more flustered.

Luhan grinned at the effect, but his smile faded as his arm withdrew.

“Aish… I have to go back to the desk, my manager is watching me. I should have been back there five minutes ago.” His eyes turn dull, and it makes Sehun’s heart pang in upset.

“What time do you finish?”

“Later? I finish at six thirty.”

“Then I expect to see you outside with a chocolate bubble tea waiting for me so I can take you out.”

Luhan’s eyes glistened, and it made Sehun’s heart pound. He wondered if it was audible aloud, because it filled his ear drums loudly, reminding him of his nervousness.

“Okay.” Luhan grinned as he untied his apron to retie it, buying himself a few more precious seconds..

“It’s a good thing I like you almost as much as I like bubble tea then, isn’t it?” Sehun brought back his sarcasm, smiling as he sipped as his bubble tea.

Luhan grinned, “Hopefully one day, you’ll be coming here because you like bubble tea almost as much as you like me.


End file.
